Unforgiven
by SaffronBrown
Summary: Severus Snape y Remus Lupin mantienen una conversación esclarecedora... NO SLASH


    UNFORGIVEN 

Spoilers: chiquititos, del quinto libro....

Rating: para todos los públicos. 

**********************

      Tiró del brazo de ella y la acorraló contra la pared, besándola y acariciándola. Ella se reía contra su cuello, dejándose hacer. Era mucho mas joven que él, pero que demonios, no iba a ser él el que se quejase.

     Estaban en el pasillo de la planta superior, arrinconados en una esquina. Podían oír el timbre de la entrada sonando, el murmullo de las voces de los demás, los gritos de los cuadros.

     - Remus- intentó decir ella apartando la cara. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar tan pronto- Remus, nos van a echar de menos y subirán a por nosotros.

     El gruñó suavemente y no le hizo caso. Tironeó de su pelo corto para acercarse mas a ella.

     - Remus...- ella suspiró ahogadamente- Creo que Snape mi mira demasiado....

     Instantáneamente, el abandonó el cuello y la miró fijamente. Ella sonrió un poco, y nerviosa, intento acomodarse el pelo despeinado, mirando hacia otro lugar.

     -¿Cómo que _te mira?  _¿qué quieres decir con que _te mira_ ??- la voz de él no sonaba tranquila en absoluto.

     - No se.. a lo mejor son imaginaciones mías- el la miró descreídamente- vale, esta bien, no son imaginaciones. Snape me mira fijamente cada vez que me tiene delante... es algo raro...

     - Joder, Tonks, puedes explicarte un poco mejor- el bufaba nervioso- ¿desde cuando te mira así?¿¡Crees que podría tener algún interés..... romántico??

     - ¿Romántico??-la perplejidad podía leerse en sus ojos y en su voz- No, no creo.... no es ese tipo de mirada. Y ahora que lo dices,  siempre me ha mirado así, desde que lo conozco...incluso cuando era mi profesor en Hogwarts.

     - Esto no me gusta nada- se mesó el pelo, y la miró preocupadamente- Será mejor que bajemos; podrían subir a buscarnos...

     Ella entornó los ojos y lo siguió escaleras abajo. El se preocupaba demasiado por todo, siempre pendiente a que algo fuera mal, nervioso aun dentro de la aparente tranquilidad.

     Cuando bajaron, ya estaban todos en la cocina reunidos. La sonrisa rebelde en los labios de Sirius; y la tierna mirada de Molly Weasley, le hizo suponer que  todos se imaginaban lo que habían estado haciendo arriba. Su mirada nerviosa tropezó con la mirada dura de Snape. Él sostuvo la mirada unos instantes; para después apartarla. Su mirada la hizo sentir nerviosa; era como si él intentara averiguar lo que había debajo de su piel, en su cerebro. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse de encima la sensación; e intentó prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo McGonaggal.  Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Remus también estaba pendiente de todos los movimientos se Snape. 

     Mas tarde, cuando todos dormían, Remus bajó a la cocina. Sabía perfectamente que Snape no dormía en la casa de Grimauld Place.  Pasaba aquellas noches leyendo y escribiendo en la amplia mesa de la cocina. Murmuró un "Buenas noches" cuando entró en la cocina, respondiéndole Snape con un gruñido. Remus se sirvió un vaso de agua mientras observaba al profesor: escribía en un pergamino, mientras tenía alrededor varios libros abiertos, mas libros amontonados encima de la mesa y las sillas. No había encendido la luz principal, sino que se iluminaba con un par de velas, lo que daba un aspecto tétrico a la situación.

     No tenía ni idea de por que había bajado. Severus lo veía moverse intranquilo por la cocina, todos los sentidos alerta. Remus estaba mas nervioso de lo acostumbrado, y Severus podía oler la desconfianza en sus movimientos. Algo tramaba.

     Realmente, Remus  no sabía como introducir el tema. Era evidente que Severus estaba pendiente de el, podía ver sus músculos tensos, listos para reaccionar, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Decidió que lo mejor era preguntar directamente. Con esa resolución, cogió una silla con fuerza, para sentarse al lado de Severus.

     Y entonces se cayó el libro. El no lo había visto, pero estaba sobre la silla en la que había decidido sentarse. El libro cayó con un ruido sordo, abriéndose por una página. La fotografía salió disparada hasta los pies de Remus.  Se agachó para recogerla y la miró. En la foto, una preciosa joven sonreía y abrazaba a un también joven Severus Snape, quien solo daba una sonrisa tímida a la cámara. La dulzura de la joven hizo que a Remus le brotara una sonrisa en los labios.

     - ¿Me devuelves eso, por favor?- La voz sonaba engañosamente calma, y cuando Remus lo miró, pudo ver efectivamente como sus ojos ardían encolerizados.

     Pero el no se la devolvió enseguida. La muchacha le era vagamente familiar, y el estaba seguro de que la conocía, aunque no podía concretar ningún recuerdo. De repente, recordó.

     - ¡Pero si es Narcissa Black!- la voz de el sonó levemente asombrada. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente: Narcissa Black, prima de Sirius, una buena Slytherin y bonita como pocas. Ella era un año menor que ellos, pero todos los chicos la conocían. De repente, también recordó otra cosa- Claro, ella es la tía de Tonks....

     - No vamos a discutir ahora la genealogía de tu pequeña amante- la voz de  Severus, a medias sarcástica, a medias enfadada, hizo que Remus le entregara la foto. Severus la guardó entre las páginas de otro libro.

     - ¿Es por eso que la miras tanto?- Remus estaba intrigado, aunque era evidente que Severus no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo.- a Tonks.... ¿intentas buscar algún parecido? ¿Narcissa y tu erais.....?

       No pudo terminar la pregunta. Severus se levantó y lo miró con odio, la respiración profunda. Snape estaba enfadado. Por un momento, Remus pudo comprender la gravedad del asunto: si era cierto que Severus  había estado enamorado de Narcissa, si aun lo estaba,  no podía siquiera asomarse al dolor que le habría producido el hecho de que ella se casara con su amigo, quizás su mejor amigo. Y también estaba el niño. Oh dios, un niño que el tendría que ver cada día, ver los mismos ojos de su madre, infantiles de nuevo.  Remus lo compadeció profundamente.

     -¿Qué sabíais vosotros?... ¿Qué sabia nadie?- Severus hablaba con odio mal contenido- ¿Qué sabíais  vosotros de nada salvo vuestro propio trasero? Los mejores, los mas listos, todas las chicas a vuestro alrededor....¿cómo iba alguien a fijarse en _Snivellus?_- Severus escupió la palabra como un insulto, y Remus lo observaba fijamente, casi sin respirar-¿cómo es posible que alguien como ella se diera cuenta de que yo existía?  Cuando aprenderás que no todo giraba a vuestro alrededor...

     Severus le pareció de repente  mayor y cansado. Los pensamientos de Remus fueron hacia el pasado; conocía a Severus desde los once años y seguía sin saber nada de el. Por un momento, se preguntó como habría sido su vida; y pensó en la ironía del destino al estar al final en el mismo lugar.

     - Severus.... lo siento- la voz de Remus sonaba a sinceridad, mientras el asombro nacía en los ojos de Snape.- Realmente siento todo lo que te hicimos pasar. Hay cosas que se aprenden cuando ya no hay vuelta atrás. Puedes no aceptar mis disculpas, pero tienes que saber que son sinceras.

     Severus asintió imperceptiblemente, comprendiendo. Remus se dejó caer en la silla pesadamente. En una noche, había comprendido mas de las motivaciones de Severus que en todos aquellos años.

     -Sin ella estaría perdido....- la voz envuelta en sombras de Severus llegó hasta el tenuemente como la luz de las velas. No hacían falta mas palabras: Remus entendió.

     Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio, tan distintos, tan iguales; luchando por la misma causa, por motivos parecidos.

FIN 


End file.
